Revenge
by Torabotic
Summary: Seeking revenge upon her father, Rukia becomes an interest to two clashing organizations. As murder, revenge, friendship, betrayal, and shifting borders strike at every corner, childhood days come to an end.


Torabotic: I guess it's only fair of me to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Torabotic. Onwards! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Revenge

Prologue: Make It Pour

* * *

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down  
Break into the contents, never falling down_

The scarlet moon thirsted for blood, and it's eerie closeness and murderous intent did nothing to deter the eight year old.

The night was cold; no, scratch that. It was down right ass-nipping freezing like hell on opposite day, and Rukia was enjoying every moment of it like the masochist she was.

But this night would be a hell more enjoyable if these shit heads weren't so interested in gutting her and her sister. In all honesty, Rukia liked her organs right where they were at the moment; thank you very much. However, she couldn't say the same about the men chasing them.

"Oi! Get back here you sons of bitches!" One morbidly obese excuse of a man wheezed out; gravity was clearly getting the best of him. Oh, if gravity didn't finish him off, Rukia was sure that suffocation from the nauseating amount of lard jiggling on his sausage-like neck would. She laughed at him; did he honestly think he could order them around? Much less catch up?

Vein throbbing and eye twitching, the raven-haired girl called upon every shred of self control to not turn around and castrate these mother-fuckers. These pricks had no class, nor did they posses an ounce of common sense. She almost pitied them. But almost didn't stop her from wanting to shred their flabby muscle and fat from bone, revive them, and happily do it again.

Maybe if they hadn't popped out of scenic nowhere while the two were enjoying their weekly banana-fudge sundae with crushed chocolate pocky on top at Mikuhara's Ice cream Emporium and smacked the delicious soft-serve dessert out of her hands onto the cold, unforgiving floor, she would have felt sorry for their incurable idiocy, but noooo. They just had to ruin the best part of her week and chase them. Jesus christ, she was diabetic! Not only did she have to limit her sweets to this weekly indulgence at the tender age of eight, but she also had to put up with these little dicks twenty-four seventhousand! She could already feel the effects of sugar depletion taking it's toll.

Still brooding upon the whole ordeal, she curiously glanced over at her older sister; Hisana had been fairly quiet throughout this whole ordeal, though she was that calm and collected type of woman.

Rukia grimaced when she saw the murderous intent radiating off of her normally calm and collected sister, but the look on her face was priceless. Calm and collected her ass. How the raven-haired girl wished she had a camera, but alas the life of a fugitive is one without frivolous possessions. The bulk would only be a nuisance in the end, after all.

Oh, yeah. Rukia had forgotten Hisana cherished their weekly visit to Mikuhara's Ice cream Emporium as much as her own life. The eight-year-old cracked a smile at how immature her older sister could be, but maybe it was just her sister complex speaking out.

"Rukia," Hisana started in a strained voice, "even though I—er...I mean you want to castrate these men...." Eyes narrowed, she spit out the last word in disgust.

Rukia's grin widened impishly; oh, she had no idea how true that statement really was.

"We mustn't sink to their level and get our hands dirty."

Mouth gaping like a carp, her little sister did a double take and was about to shout in protest until Hisana cut her off with a devilish grin of her own. Damn, her facial expression could scare Satan himself shitless, and Rukia absolutely adored it.

"That is...until we ask them politely like the mature women we are as to why they had rudely interrupted our meal." The look in her eyes screamed revenge, though both already knew the blandly obvious reason. Father had no doubt sicked these poor excuse for men on the siblings; how he liked to stomp on his daughters like meager ants and watch them suffer.

Still running, Rukia grabbed her sister's rustling sleeve. "Onee-chan."

Hisana's eyes glanced over at her questioningly. "Hm?"

_Waiting is wasting, for people like me_

The child's cheeks reddened, but her mischievous sparkle in her eyes never faltered. "I love you."

Hisana barked a laugh. "I know. I know. I am the only family you've got besides...."

As the killer intent crackled in the background which made the remainder of the men following them sweat drop, they shared a look of utter loathing.

"Father....." The sisters spat in unison, disgusted by the name. How Rukia utterly loathed and detested that man....no, words could not describe her hatred directed towards him. Well, besides these words now; the words being said now, but nothing after these words could describe the immeasurable amount of killer intent directed toward that vile man. Okay, words over. Bottom line: she hated him a lot.

"When the time is ripe, we will exact our revenge, Rukia." Hisana all but snarled. "He will pay for what he's done."

Fueled by the feelings of despair, hatred, and most of all revenge, the sisters ran faster through the woods; to the human eye, they were black and white blurs weaving through the trees. The voices of shouting men fell deaf on their ears, for they craved the blood of only one man and one man alone. The despicable man who had brutally murdered their dear mother.

"Whether it be today, tomorrow, a week from now, even a decade, we _will_ exact our revenge, Rukia. This I promise you."

**Three years later....**

It was a nice day. The sun was shining behind the poofy clouds, birds chirped their cheerful tune, and cicadas buzzed from all around the petite, crouching girl. Oh, how she hated the god-damned weather.

The bright yellow tulips in her hand made a crunching noise and drooped; a choked sob emitted from the raven-haired girl, as she fell onto scratched, dirty knees. Her body shook violently; she chucked the tulips at the freshly-eroded dirt.

It wasn't supposed to be like this; no, it's supposed to be raining and miserable. It's supposed to be dreary and cold like her heart; it's supposed to comfort her loss. But no, life just fucking went on as if nothing had ever happened. Like her whole world hadn't come crashing down upon herself.

The eleven-year-old let out a heart-breaking cry like a caged animal that was left unattended. The tears that threatened to fall made their way down muddy, pale cheeks. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

_Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end_

"Onee-chan," Rukia despairingly sobbed out, slumping onto the fresh dirt, "why did you break the promise?"

From her spot on the floor, she reached out to caress her sister's tomb stone; she had made that herself. Her whole world that revolved around her beloved sister. Carved into stone with her own bloodied fingernails, were the departing words of a broken eleven-year-old and another loved one, murdered by her god-forsaken father.

_In loving memory of Hisana, a wonderful sister, mother, guardian, teacher, and companion._

It didn't feel right; she didn't even have a body to bury. No, that bastard probably has it; what was left of her shredded nails dug into her muddy palms, threatening to shed blood.

So many words left unsaid. So many memories left unmade. So many smiles and laughs left unshed. Her heart ached; it burned and thrashed at the unfairness in this world. All these cherished things ripped away by the hands of one man; just one man.

"Whether it be today, tomorrow, a week from now, even a decade, we _will_ exact our revenge, Onee-chan. This I promise you..."

A final tear, a promise, and a broken heart was all it took to to end Rukia's happy childhood days and change her into an emotionless doll bent on revenge. After all, emotions are for the weak-hearted, for they are a nuisance in the end. This grave would be the witness, the marking point, of the concealment of Rukia's emotions, and somewhere, maybe this world or the next, Hisana shed for her sister.

_"I'm sorry, Rukia..." Hisana's voice whispered, hugging her baby sister, maybe for the last time. "We have to split up for now."_

_The red, hot flames licked at her feet as her slowly sister let her go. The sound of shouting men made her ears ring; the nauseating scent of burning flesh and hair made the ground hazy. It was all too real; too suffocating. The smoke licked at her parched throat, and she broke out in a fit of coughing. _

_"Onee-chan..." Still coughing, Rukia reached a hand out to tug at her sisters sleeve. _

_Back turned, her sister stepped out of her grasp; who was this? Never had Hisana's back seemed so foreign. "I need to go, little sister." Her voice seemed so strained; it sounded of finality. _

_Eyes watering from the thick cloud of smoke, Hisana turned around to face her sister for the maybe the last time in her life. "Stay alive and grow strong, Rukia. Please, just stay alive."  
_

"Aizen, what do you think of her?" A voice cooed from the trees, just out of the eleven-year-old's hearing range; he had taken a liking to the girl.

"She seems very promising." Said person's smirk widened, "After all, the thirst for revenge conquers all feelings of fear and pain."

Gin's ever-present grin also widened; things were getting interesting. "Shall we recruit her?"

Frowning, Aizen sadly shook his head in response. "I'm afraid not, Gin." His chocolate-brown hair swished in the cool breeze. "She wouldn't hesitate to harm us at the moment."

Gin took the cue and both figures vanished into a whirlwind of leaves.

"We will also wait till the opportunity presents itself, but, first, ask Tousen to preform a background check on this Hisana woman."

"Aye, aye, captain." His slitted eyes curved in glee; this is gonna be fun.

As the other two departed, a new two figures clothed in black jumped out of the tree tops; the black-haired man took the liberty to speak first. "Do you think they sensed us?"

"Honestly, I don't know." The buxom woman sighed, nervously messing with her strawberry locks.

In unison, they looked over to the sobbing girl. "We have to tell Yamamoto-soutaicho...about this encounter."

"I agree..." Her body was here, but her eyes begged to differ.

He tried to get her mind off of the silver-haired fox; damn him. "Do you feel sorry for her, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

The vice-captain barely paid attention; her mind too wrapped around Gin, who had betrayed her to go off with that bastard. "I don't know...."

"Come on. Hitsugaya-taicho's gonna be mad if we're any later." Cautiously, he put his large hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah..." Her thoughts over-flowing with fragments of memories. Her and Gin picking strawberries; her and Gin building a fire...

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho." The black-haired man's serious voice semi-snapped Matsumoto out of her reverie.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...about Ichimaru-san." In silence, They both walked away, leaving the small child behind; their own loss was greater than a seven year old who had lost everything.

"Yeah....me too."

Rukia lay there, forgotten by the world; put on hold until she was useful or a nuisance. People were just too selfish to care about a stranger's problems; it was here a new girl was born. She could play by the rules too.

"Damn it. Don't talk like I can't hear you." Rubbing her face, she dusted herself off. "Don't talk like you care, because I don't need any of your fucking self-gratifying pity. Does it make you sleep better at night? To know even when your life's shit, there's someone even more fucked up?"

Suddenly, a droplet of water fell on her pale face. What great timing.

"Oh?" Giving a crooked grin, she raised a hand and touched it, "So you finally listening mother nature?"

"Make it _pour._" Walking away, she raised a hand to her sister's grave; not once did she ever turn back. "Till next year, big sis."

_You still are blind if you see winding road  
'cos there's always a straight way to the point you see_

That day it poured until the lakes and rivers flooded with freezing water, until babies and children cried from the overbearing sadness. It poured until it was an official record. It poured until there were no more clouds to shed a tear. It poured until it matched Rukia's dreary and cold heart. It poured, because it could no longer reach her shattered and shriveled heart.

_  
Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end_

* * *

Torabotic: I guess it's only fair of me to say goodbye. Goodbye! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Sorry if I made any mistakes! Song is by Akeboshi: Wind. Go listen to it!


End file.
